Hey Ma
Hey Ma is a song off Chance's mixtape 10 Day. Lyrics Intro Hey Ma, hey Ma, hey Ma Hey Ma, hey Ma, hey Ma 1 I said 'Hey Ma', don't go stretching your wallet These niggas gotta pay me for taking a year from college Go on get ya nails polished, stylist for your eyelids And a pilot for your mileage for them frequent flights to your island Ms. Brown and Ms. Pollock, little boy done grown up Little voice done blown up, middle-class that bonus Hey Ma, Hey Mama Jan; God just gave me another chance Rod just gave me another line, probably gave me another fan 7-7-3, Oh, since Kanye was a three-old Down the street from D. Rose, was practicing his free-throws Shout out to that Gulf Shrimp, shout out to King Gyro Shout out that Ms. Moody, auntie Toni them my heroes Hook We gon' get this paper (Put that on my mama) You gon' see us laid up (Put that on my mama) Monica and Ava, thanks for all the favors Got my money saved up (Put that on my mama) We gon' get this paper (Put that on my mama) You gon' see us laid up (Put that on my mama) Monica and Ava, thanks for all the favors Got my money saved up (Put that on my mama) 2 Hey Ma, hey Ma I know I never did behave a lot Never got good grades a lot And turned your hairs to grays a lot And go in stores and take a lot And never shopped but saved a lot So you ain't gotta shop at Save A Lot And you ain't gotta worry about Chase a lot They playing with your checks, your shit Cause they gonna take your pay or not Que Sera gotta dance, fuck them niggas you smarter than We just gonna beg your pardon them Save Money, my patna dem I'm part of them, It's part of me This Save Mula, Bo squad III I'm riding around my side of town Hot boxing no cops around I had the tux I had the gown Just had a show, just had to bounce It's Chance ho, #10Day Chano no hable englais That language be that chanish but ooh! Muy caliente So she just gonna throw her steps on And haters gonna throw that epsom And we just gonna throw a party And I'm gonna just throw my teflon Cause family be that blood though And I ain't even flexin But twin bro be that Victor And Big Cuz be that Chef Sean Bridge Uh, uh, uh-uh-uh-uh (Yo, I'm gonna sing) In what you be, in what you do Don't stop (being you) I said don’t stop, in what you be, in what you do Don’t stop (being you) Don't stop, in what you be, in what you do Don't stop (being you) 10 Day Hook We gon' get this paper (Put that on my mama) You gon' see us laid up (Put that on my mama) Monica and Ava, thanks for all the favors Got my money saved up (Put that on my mama) We gon' get this paper (Put that on my mama) You gon' see us laid up (Put that on my mama) Monica and Ava, thanks for all the favors Got my money saved up (Put that on my mama) Outro Ayo I wanna thank, MC Tree mama I wanna thank Fox mama, I wanna thank Robbie mama Lili mama, Peter mama MY mama, my dad mama Your mama, I wanna thank moms I wanna thank, L-Boog mama, I wanna thank Tom Fool mama I wanna thank, Talent mama, Marcus mama I wanna thank, Thelonious mama, Vic mama, Reese mama I just wanna, I wanna thank anybody whose been a mother to a motherless child I love you mommy 10Day I hope y'all had a good time IGH! Category:10 Day Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles